This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A workshop offered by the LFD staff in Microscopy techniques. The Workshop included lectures,computer simulations and training on the microscopes. Twenty researchers were selected for the experimental part. Groups of 4 were assigned to different microscopes and practices in FCS, Lifetime and RICS were performed by the LFD members. Data analysis followed the experimental part.